warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Umbras Pack/Roleplay
Here, you can roleplay as a wolf in this pack. Archives Archive1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8, Archive 9 In Umbras Pack... Tiberius attacked Caligo. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:15, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Venus jumped on Caligo's back, trying to hold him down as he wildly shook her around. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:16, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Nova entered Umbras Pack and started looking, she stopped by the Tiber river, memories flooding back. She looked for him at the spot where theboth had died. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 14:40, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Octavian tackled Caligo. --- Remus was at the Tiber River, the spot where he would go fishing. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:41, September 2, 2012 (UTC) She turned arund and padded back to the river, she almost automatically spotted him. She sat down puttig space between them. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 14:43, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "What the (beep!) do you want?" he growled at Nova. --- Octavian bit down hard on his neck. Octavia lunged at Caligo. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:45, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Her shoulders slumped and tears welled in her eyes, "I just wanted to talk to you." ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 14:47, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "Sure you do," he snarled. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:52, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "It's my fault you're like this, Remus, and I decided since I hurt you, you can hurt me," she said avoiding his gaze. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 14:54, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "I would never hurt you," he said, plainly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:58, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "I deserve it" ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 15:00, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "No..." he muttered. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:03, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "Yes I do," she said, "Maybe if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be dead, you would've had no reason t try to protect anyone and you could've lived," she growled "Stop talking like that," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:07, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "It's true and you know it." ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 15:09, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "Stop!" he shouted. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:10, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "It's all my fault," she shouted back ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 15:12, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "No it isn't!" he snarled as he rose to his paws. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:15, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "Yes it is," she growled ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 15:17, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Remus growled and stormed off. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:19, September 2, 2012 (UT She, unsuccessfully, tried to fight back her tears. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 15:21, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Caligo vanished suddenly.... ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:24, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Nirvana looked around puzzeled and turned to her siblings, "Where do you think he went?" she said staying alert ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 15:27, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs